


Hansel and Gretel

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenApollo's play Cinderella which was a disaster for him...turned out for a hit. Now it is up to him to churn another performance out of the reluctant performers.





	Hansel and Gretel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Yup! That’s right I don’t own them, today I’m butchering up Hansel and Gretel, sorry!!!! I’m not making any money from this story. Please read Cinderella first before reading this story, or nothing will make sense!!!

Around a campfire stood six stunned people.   
  
Xena looked up “Lemme get this straight, they liked the performance we gave of Cinderella!!!”   
  
Apollo looked ill “Yes they did, and they want you to come back next week and perform Hansel and Gretel”   
  
Gabrielle ran upto Apollo and poked her finger at him “If we do this, promise I won’t be a lava rock…o.k!!!”   
  
“Gabrielle, your one of my favourite bards…I promise” Apollo bowed.   
  
A particular blonde bard walked away muttering “If I was your favourite then I wouldn’t of been turned into a lava rock”   
  
“Apollo, who ordered this, I have other things to do rather than performing in a freak show”   
  
If people’s looks could kill then Ares would have been dead by now.   
  
“I…uh…meant that as a compliment!”   
  
Xena looked slyly across to Ares “Of course you did and because of that you will be staring in this play…won’t you” She growled the last two words   
  
The only sound that came from Ares was a gulp.   
  
“I’ll take that as a yes” Apollo said. “This play will only require four people, Xena, Ares, Gabrielle and…Callisto…off we go”   
  
Apollo whisked the four people away to get ready.   
  
“O.K guys heres your costumes you have one hour to learn your lines…good luck…..oh and everyone loved your performance of Cinderella so much, that every God from just about every pantheon will be there so make it good”   
  
Ares groaned “Great, I will never live this down”   
  

    
    
    Xena = Witch
    
    Hansel = Ares
    
    Gretel = Gabrielle
    
    Father = Callisto

  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
